1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for measuring the characteristics of oil in an internal combustion engine. More specifically, the invention relates to measuring the characteristics of oil of the internal combustion engine to determine when the oil condition has degraded due to the presence of fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
More and more attention is being focused on fuel economy with regard to internal combustion engines of motor vehicles. Internal combustion engines that run on diesel fuel have higher fuel economy than those that run on regular gasoline. Motor vehicles operated using diesel fuel have their disadvantages. One disadvantage is the perception that internal combustion engines operating on diesel fuel produce more air and noise pollution. Currently, technological advances have been made to reduce both types of pollution.
Another problem with diesel fuel operated internal combustion engines is fuel leakage. Diesel fuel tends to leak into the oil of an internal combustion engine. The diesel fuel that is added to the oil decreases the viscosity of the oil, regardless of the brand. As the viscosity of the oil drops, as is shown in FIG. 3, the oil can no longer form a continuous lubricating film on the components of the internal combustion engine, even under normal operating conditions. The absence of a lubricating film on those components will increase the friction therebetween considerably to the point where it could cause severe or catastrophic wear damage. Fuel leakage into oil also adds to the air pollutants that are emitted by the internal combustion engine.
An attempt to detect fuel leakage into the oil reserve may be attempted by measuring the level of oil in an oil pan. This method has serious limitations. First, by only measuring the level of oil in the oil pan, it cannot be distinguished as to whether diesel fuel is entering the oil or whether coolant is entering the oil. Second, simple oil level detection alone will be triggered when oil is added to the internal combustion engine.